


You Move Me

by Cassie_Winchester



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Glee References, M/M, Musical References, Queer as Folk References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Winchester/pseuds/Cassie_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly typical High School AU, arch rival performers who get paired to do their final performance together</p><p>A few Glee and musical references</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so, I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far =D

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have a lot in common. Not that they'd know it since they'd never really talked outside of their shared classes or clubs. Dean, who shows up to every football game but would never dare try out cause it would interfere with drama club and the four choirs he's in, and Castiel who goes to all the art shows the school puts on, only to "see his friend's works" as he puts it, but would never join these clubs for the same reasons. 

 

Both boys, also completely jealous of the other, and for two amazing actors, not good at hiding it. Every time one gets a part or a solo the other wanted, the envy is painted all over their faces. It also doesn't help that Castiel has been obsessed with Dean ever since he first heard him sing, and Dean probably before that but of course, they'd never tell you that.

 

Dean drives up to Laurence High School in his 'practically perfect condition' 1967 Chevy Impala. With his little brother, Sam, who fell asleep in the passenger seat on the drive there. After Dean parks the Impala, he turns on the radio and puts the volume almost all the way up. 

 

Sam jerks awake "What the hell, Dean!" Sam yells over the music 

Dean turns down the volume "Rise and shine Sammy, time for your first day of high school." 

Sam groans "God! I'm exhausted!" 

"Well that's what you get for spending half the night talking to "Mr. Always on a sugar high." 

Sam glares at Dean "Gabriel's not that bad. And we didn't even talk for that long."

Dean smirks "Oh, so you weren't up till like three in the morning talking about how much you 'wuv each other'."

"... Shut up, Jerk." 

"Bitch."

Sam laughs "Okay, let's go, Ms. Moseley'll be pissed if we're late."

Dean scoffs "Please, Missouri loves me."

Sam rolls his eyes "yeah yeah. Whatever, let's go." 

 

They exit the Impala and head to the side entrance of the school. As soon as they enter the building the bell for their first class goes off, luckily for them the auditorium is right next to the doors. 

********** 

As they enter Sam and Dean part ways, Sam immediately finds Castiel, who even though four years older is one of Sam's best friends. 

 

"Heya Cas!" Sam calls as he walk towards him.   
Cas, who is sitting on the stage looking through what looks like music, looks up, "Hello Sam, I see you're over excited for school, as usual."

Sam laughs "Says the guy sitting alone practicing. how do you have music already? class hasn't even started yet."

Cas looks confused for a moment then looks at his music "Oh! This isn't for choir. I took vocal lessons in the summer with Missouri, and this is the music she gave me to look at." 

Sam looks at the music "my brother took lesson with Missouri over the summer too. I actually went to some with him." 

"Missouri said she was working with another student, should of figured it was him." Cas replied bitterly. Eyes looking in dean's direction subtly. 

Sam rolled his eyes "you know-"

"Alright children, settle down" came a voice from the back of the auditorium. 

 

As Missouri walked down the aisle, all the upperclassmen moved to sit in the audience chairs, Sam following Cas, not wanting to be the kid who didn't know where to go 

When Missouri reached the front of the auditorium she stepped onto the risers that were in the gap between the edge of the stage and the floor. "Good mornin' children, I'm Missouri, or Ms. Moseley as it probably says on your schedules, and I'm gonna be the wonderful start to your mornings for the next year." 

Laughter came from the audience, then Missouri shouted "Dean Winchester, get those dirty boots off of my auditorium chairs!" 

 

Everyone's eyes turned to Dean, he chuckled and lowered his feet. "Sorry Missouri." 

His eyes looked into the sea of students and made eye contact with Castiel. Castiel's eyes widened and Dean smirked and winked before looking away. Cas turned back to where Missouri stood while a stunned expression.

 

"As I was saying," Missouri continued, "today I'm going listen to all you new students so I can put you all in your right parts. Every one else can sit and talk quietly till we're done." 

 

As Missouri started to listen to each student Castiel moved to the back of the auditorium to try and practice more, but his eyes kept looking in Dean's direction and he also moved away slightly from his group of friends, with what looked like music. Though he looked distracted looking around the room, until his eyes landed on Cas. Castiel immediately looked down at his music, then slowly peaked through the top of the page to find Dean smirking at him like he did earlier. Cas looked back at his music, with a feeling this year was gonna be a strange one. 

 

*********** 

 

Later that day Castiel is at his locker, dropping his books off before he heads to his next class. (Theater, one of his favorites.) he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see Anna, one of his best friends. 

"Hello, Anna." He said 

"Cas! I haven't seen you all day! What the hell!" She yelled tapping him lightly on the shoulder. 

"I've been spending all my off time in the practice rooms." Cas shrugged continuing to gather the books he'll need for the next couple of classes.

".... Of course you have. Do you even do anything else but practice?" 

"Not really, is it such a bad thing? It's not like I spend so much time doing something I hate." 

"True." Anna replied. "You are gonna be in theatre right?" 

"Don't ask stupid questions." Cas answered and they headed to the Auditorium together. 

********** 

Dean entered the auditorium, the first one there, humming music from 'Rent' (even though he's obsessed with all "mullet rock" as Sam puts it, he love show tunes.) 

Missouri enters through the back doors, giant stack of papers in her hands. "Oh good! You're here Dean. Come take these for me will you?"

"Sure thing Missouri." Dean replies, taking the stack for her 

"Just place them on the piano, separate them by scene." She says as she leave the room.

"Got it!" Dean starts to head down to the piano when he accidentally bumps into someone, sending the papers, and them onto the floor. 

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry" he says, going to help him up. He looks down to see he knocked Castiel onto the ground. 'Awesome Winchester, way to go!' He mentally groans. 

Cas looks up, "It's alright really, I wasn't looking where I was going." He bats away Dean's hand and starts to pick up the mess of papers.

Dean flops to his knees picking up papers as well, "Dude you don't have to do that, I got it." 

Cas chuckles, "if I don't help it'll take you the whole class time to pick these up, besides if Misso-" 

"Dean Winchester! What did you do here!" Yelled Missouri, walking back into the auditorium. 

Dean jumps, "Sorry Missouri, we almost got it cleaned up." 

"Stupid boy, I can't even give you this simple task." Cas laughs. 

Dean glares and him, "this isn't funny!" 

"Actually it really is." Cas continues to laugh 

"Shut it Novak!" Dean growls ripping the rest of the stack out of Castiel's hands and heading over to the piano.

Cas sits there for a bit stunned, wondering what the hell just happened. 

 

When Dean get to the piano he mentally kicks himself, "You are such a drama queen Winchester!" He whispers to himself. Starting to separate the papers by scenes. 

 

The bell rings right as he finishes and the rest if the students start to pile in. Including Sam and his boyfriend Gabriel, Cas' brother. 

 

Dean sits with His usual group, Jo, his best friend since they were in diapers, Charlie, her girlfriend, and Deans LARPing buddy, Benny and Victor, his friends from the football team. (Victor only taking this class because he needs an art credit to graduate.) and Lisa, Dean's ex, but surprisingly one of his closest friends, besides Benny and Jo. 

 

Cas is sitting with Sam and Gabriel, Anna, and Garth. 

 

And siting near the back of the auditorium, other students, including Meg and Ruby, complaining to each other how they don't want to be there.

 

Missouri walks over to the piano. "Okay children, since most of you have been in this class before I'm not gonna explain in detain what we're going to be doing this year. We're gonna act, maybe sing a little, and learn many aspects of theatre." 

She grabs a piece of paper off the piano. "Alright, now let's talk about your final project. I know it's the beginning of the year, but I want you and the partner I assign you to be prepared for the scenes you're going to be performing. The project is you'll be assigned your partner and a scene type, like a love scene, fight scene, and others like that. You can do a musical number if you wish. Now! Let's get everyone a partner." 

 

Missouri pulls out two baskets, one, with types of scenes, and another with everyone's names in it and pulls out a name. "Benny" 

Benny hops up, and pulls another name out "Victor!" Benny cheers. 

"Now. Pick a scene." She she hands the other basket to Benny.

He pulls out a piece of paper. "Sweet and fight scene," 

"Now Benny you and Vic-" 

Dean zones out of what's going on, and looks over at Cas. He knows he screwed up. 'Why the hell did I freak out!' He thinks, and Cas looks over at him with and odd expression in his face.

"Dean!" Missouri yells, and he snaps back into reality. Getting up to pull a name out of the hat. 

He pulls out a piece of paper, reads it, "Castiel." 

Cas' eyes snap up, half excited and half nervous about working with Dean, watching intently to see what scene they have to do. 

Dean cautiously pulls the paper out of the basket. "Oh hell no!" Dean practically yells. "We are not doing a love scene together!" 

Meg and Ruby burst into laughter in the back of the room, Castiel turns bright red, and Charlie jumps up from her seat, crossing her arms. "Why the hell not!" 

Dean's eyes widen, realizing that what he said came out totally wrong. "I meant, there are like no love scenes between two guys, there's no way we can do it!" Dean says, mostly to Charlie to calm he down.

"Dean." Missouri says, "You of all people know there are plenty of love scenes for two men out there. But since you think it's so difficult, I'll give you and your partner a challenge. You two will perform two scenes and at least one musical number" 

"Shit." Dean mutters making eyes contact with Cas, who is still red, but now red with anger. 

Missouri smirks. "You both are professionals, it'll be a piece of cake for you boys." 

Dean looks back at Cas and mouths 'sorry' Cas rolls his eyes and looks away. This is defiantly not how Dean wanted to start the year.


	2. Chapter 2

All the other students got assigned their partners and scenes. Sam and Gabriel got paired to do a comedy scene, Jo and Anna were paired to also do a love scene, Charlie didn't seem to thrilled about that, she and Garth were paired to do a fight scene, and Meg, Ruby, and Lisa were paired together to do a funny scene.

 

After everyone was paired they split up with their partners to discuss their scenes.

As everyone separates Dean looks up, still mentally kicking himself for saying anything, and sees Castiel walking over.

When Cas reaches him, Dean gives him an apologetic look, "look Cas-"

"Save it." Cas snapped. "Let's just pick our scenes and move on, okay?"

Dean flinched a bit at Cas' harsh tone, "Sure, you got anything in mind?"

Cas thought for a bit, seeming visibly to have calmed down a bit, "Well, for the Musical number, how about 'I'll Cover You'? Not that I'd be thrilled about it but I think I could rock a dress for a special occasion." He said in a softer tone, jokingly.

"I love that song!" Dean replied joyfully, "So, does that make you my Angel." Dean said raising and eyebrow smirking. 

Castiel reddened, "uhh..." Cas stumbled but recoverd. "Not at all, I just don't want to scar anyone with seeing you in a dress." 

Dean roared in laughter, loud enough that a few students turned their heads in their direction. 

After he calmed down a bit, Dean coughed awkwardly, "um... What about scenes? We have to do two." 

"Trust me, I remember." Cas said with a slight sigh. "Have you ever seen 'Queer as Folk?" 

"Queer as.... What?" 

"Figured. Look it up, watch the show and pay attention to the character Brian, the scene I'm thinking of is closer to the end of the series, but you should do you research of the character." 

Dean stared blankly for a moment, then answered, "so are both scenes from there? Or..."

"No I haven't really thought of another one yet. Here give me your phone." Cas said, holding out his hand. 

Dean handed his phone over and Cas started to type away. "We're going to have to get together out of class to be able to get all this down. I put my number and texted me so I have yours." Cas said handing his phone back to Dean. 

"Cool." Dean said, totally not freaking out that he has Cas' number. 

Dean has known for a while that he likes both girls and guys, not that he'd say it at home and face the wrath that is John Winchester. Even Sam hasn't told John about Gabriel, or the fact he's gay. 

"Dean?" Cas said snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Sorry. You were saying?" 

"What day and time would be good for you to meet up to rehearse?" 

"Um..." Dean thought, "I'm usually here like all the time throughout the year." 

"Yes, I'm well aware, we have a ton of classes together, and were in all the same clubs." Cas said chuckling. 

"Oh right." Dean said, feeling really stupid. "How about break between drama and Jazz choir? Is that long enough?"

"That's twice a week for about an hour. I think that will be fine." Cas responded.

"Awesome! I guess we'll be getting to see a lot of each other then 'Angel'." Dean said with a wink.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Not your angel."

Dean raised and eyebrow, "never said you were." Dean chuckled.

Cas' eyes widened, heat crawling up his neck to his cheek. "Uh... I should go." Cas replied. "I'll text you." Then Cas turned suddenly and walked away.

Dean chuckled, maybe he didn't screw up too bad. 

************

 

Later that day, Cas is standing outside the school building, waiting for Charlie and Jo. Charlie promised that she'd give him a ride home and back to pick up some stuff before The first Drama Club meeting begins. It's taking a bit longer than he expected so he pulls out sheet music and sits against the wall. 'Might as well get a bit of practicing done.' He thinks, and starts to sing.

Dean exits the building, humming 'I'll Cover You' which has been stuck in his head since theatre class, and hears a voice humming the opposite of his part. He looks around to see Castiel, sheet music in hand, scribbling all over it. 

Dean chuckles and walks over. "You know," Dean says, seeing Cas physically jump, looking up at him. "If you write on that anymore you won't be able to actually see the music." 

"If you think this is a lot, you haven't seen any of my other music." Cas responded chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked. "There's like and hour 'til Drama." 

"I'm actually waiting for Charlie, she said she'd give me a lift to my place and back to pick up some things." Cas answered.

"Oh. Well I can give you a ride if you want." 

"Um...." Cas thought for a moment, "You sure? I wouldn't want to be any trouble." 

Dean chuckled, "Dude you live like a block away from me. Trust me, it's not problem."

It's also not a problem since he already promised Sam that he would take him and Gabriel there so they could drop off his stuff to spend the night there.

"Well, thank you then. I'd love a ride." Cas said, sending a quick text to Charlie, telling her that he got a ride from someone else.

 

They walked to the parking lot where Sam and Gabriel were waiting by the Impala.

"Hey bro, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean was nice enough to offer me a ride home to to get some things." Cas replied.

Sam gave Dean a puzzled look. Dean mouths 'What?' at him. Sam shrugged, getting into the back of the Impala, Gabriel in tow. 

 

Cas and Dean got into the car, and Dean reaches over Cas to the Glove compartment. He grabs an MP3 jack, even though he thinks it's very douchey he still uses it, and plugs in his iPod. 

 

He starts the car, and presses play, music from 'Wicked' filling the car. 

Sam laughs. Dean looks at him through the rear view mirror.

"What?" Dean says

"For someone who says they hate that Jack so much, you sure do use it a lot." 

"Shut up Bitch. It plays my music, that's all." 

"Whatever, Jerk." 

"So," Dean says, heading out of the school, looking at Cas. "What do you need to pick up?" 

"Oh. Just something to eat for later, since I'm not gonna be home until very late. And some music I forgot." 

"Ooh! Good idea." Dean says, "I always forget to pick up something to eat, and I'm always starving by the time me and Sammy get home." 

 

"It's Sam!" Sam yells from the back seat.

Gabriel leans over to Sam and whispers, "Since when are these two so 'buddy buddy'?"

Sam chuckles, "I don't know, but it's about time, they're practically in love with each other." Sam whispers back, thankful that Dean always blasts his music, so they can't hear them in the front seat.

Dean looks at Sam and Gabe through the mirror, not knowing what they're talking about, but he smiles, Even though Gabriel's kind of an asshole, he makes Sam happy and he's happy for that. 

Gabe looks up at Cas and sees him staring at Dean with a goofy, loving smile on his face, how Dean is so oblivious he'll never know. 

The rest of the ride is quiet, Sam and Gabe talking in the back seat, and Dean and Cas, listening to music in the front, singing along.

 

**********

When they reach The Novak home Gabriel exits the Impala.

"C'mon Sammy, let's go drop off your crap in my room." He says, walking up to the house.

Cas turns to Dean. "You're more than welcome to come inside and wait while I get everything."

"Okay." Dean says, turning the car off. They all exit the car and head up to the house.

As soon as they enter, Sam walks passed them to Gabe's room, since he's been here before and knows exactly where he's going.

As Cas heads for the kitchen Dean takes a look around the house. The living room is big, full of pictures on the walls and atop of the fireplace. There's also a beautiful black grand piano, with shelves full of books with sheet music in them next to it. He looks at the books, having small flashes of excitement every time he sees one he has at home. He's never been that good at piano, guitar is more his strong suit, but he can play. 

He sits down on the bench and looks at the song already in front of him. He chuckles, happy that he has actually played this song before, placing his hands on the piano and begins to play.

Castiel is in the kitchen, putting the food he's prepared into containers, when music starts to fill the room. He smiles, knowing the song basically when the first note was played. Then he hears an unexpected voice start to sing the lyrics.

"God on high." Dean sings, in a brilliant falsetto. Even though he is a baritone, he has an amazing range.

"Hear my prayer. In my need, you have always been there."

Cas walks into the living room and sees Dean, playing and singing one of his favorite songs. He doesn't really know what to do, so he just stays there, leaning against the doorframe, and listens to the voice he's envied and been in love with for years.

"He is young, he's afraid. Let him rest, heaven blessed.  
Bring him home, bring him home, bring him home."

"He's like the son I might have known, if god had granted me a son."

Then Castiel joins in signing a lower harmony.

"The Summers die one by one, how soon they fly on and on, and I am old, and will be gone." 

Dean stops playing. Turns around to look at Cas. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine." Cas says walking over to him.

Dean slides on the bench giving Cas room to sit. He sits down and starts to play, singing the next part of the song.

"Bring him peace, bring him joy. He is young, he is only a boy.  
You can take, you can give. Let him be, let him live."

Then Dean joins in, singing the harmony Cas was singing before.

"If I die, let me die. Let him live, bring him home."

Then Dean stops, wanting to hear Cas sing the final high note.

"Bring. Him. Home."

As Cas songs the final note, Sam and Gabriel come down the stairs, hearing the singing and coming to see what's going on, when they see Dean and Cas. Cas is holding out the note, and Dean is looking at him adoringly.

Cas cuts off, looks over to Dean and smiles. Sam and Gabe start to clap and it makes them jump, whipping their heads in the direction of their brothers.

"Brava, brava!" Gabriel says jokingly.

Cas gets up from the bench, then bows toward his brother. 

"I live to please." He replies, then heads over to the television, that Dean had seemed to not notice, being distracted by the piano, and grabs a couple of boxes off of on top of his DVD player, and gives them to Dean.

"Here, so you don't have to freak out about finding it." He says

Dean looks down and sees four boxes, all saying 'Queer as Folk' on them.

He chuckles, "Thanks."

"As much fun as this is," Gabriel say sarcastically. "We should head out. I know you guys'll freak out if you're late to the meeting."

"Shut up Gabe or I'll make you ride on the roof!" Dean replies.

"Can I do it anyway? I need a break from all the show tunes." 

Sam jumps in, "Gabe don't insult Dean's music, I'd very much like to see you live past tomorrow." 

"Ugh fine." He says heading out the door, dragging Sam along with him.

Dean looks over at Cas, who is putting all his stuff into a bag. When he finishes he looks at Dean.

"Shall we?" He says.

Dean winks, "Lead the way, Angel." 

Cas rolls his eyes, walks past Dean, giving him a slight shove, and exits the house. Dean follows, DVD boxes in hand, they all get into the Impala and head back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they sing is "Bring Him Home" from 'Les Mis' in case you were curious 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. More will come soon, I promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!! Sorry it took me so long to post. Hope you guys like it! =)

The first Drama Club meeting went without a hitch. Missouri announced that they will be doing two Musicals this year. The first being 'The Producers' and the other to be announced at a later time.

 

Dean and Castiel were both ecstatic when the show was announced, knowing they were a shooing for the two male leads, Max Bialystock and Leo Bloom. 

The meeting ended early, so the boys had about a two hour break until the auditions for Jazz choir began. (Members already in the choir take part in the audition process.) Charlie, Jo, Sam, and Gabriel leave, going to grab something to eat before the auditions start. Anna tries to convince Cas to go with her, Lisa, Victor, and Meg to the diner up the block from the school, but he declines, telling her he's gonna use his free time like he always does. Practicing. 

Dean is in the auditorium, laying on the stage, thinking about today's events. Yesterday, he and Cas were like mortal enemies, and now they're voluntarily singing together. Not that Dean is mad about it. Honestly, he loves singing with Cas. Their voices always sound amazing together. He's found that out the countless times he's been Castiel's understudy, and vise versa. 

 

Footsteps into the auditorium interrupt Dean's thoughts. He looks up and sees Cas walking in.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

Cas chuckles. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I like coming here when everyone else is gone. It's a great place to think." Dean says.

"I agree. There are hardly any times when it's empty." Cas says, sitting next to Dean. 

Cas pulls his laptop and a box out of his bag.

"Whatcha got there?" Dean asks.

Cas looks at him nervously. "I uh." He stutters holding up the box "I thought since we have time maybe we could watch an episode, see what you think of it."

Dean sees the Queer as folk box in Cas' hands and laughs.

"Sure Cas."

Cas seems to light up when he agrees, fidgets with his laptop, and puts the DVD in.

The show begins with the theme song title, which shows a bunch of a half naked men dancing around with bright colors and loud music. That's when Dean wonders what he got himself into. 

***********

The episode ends and Dean's already hooked on the story. There's dancing, sex (a lot more than Dean though there would be) and there was even a baby born in the first episode. Dean loves the characters, Justin being his favorite (he kind of reminds him of Cas a bit.) He does start to worry about what their scene is going to be though, Cas told him to study Brian, and if this scene is going to be between Brian and Justin, which it seems like that's where it's going, he's terrified, since the first scene these two men had alone was a sex scene.

 

"It seems a bit much I know," Cas says, as if reading Dean's mind. "But I promise our scene isn't going to have any of.... That." 

"It's actually a cool story, although I wasn't expecting all of that." Dean says with a chuckle.

Cas laughs, pulling out a couple containers. "You want some? I have plenty." Cas offers.

Dean looks at the food and sees a homemade cheeseburger and fries and beams,  
"Sure!" He says grabbing half of the gigantic burger.

"So you really liked it?" Cas asked, his big blue eyes staring hopefully at Dean.

Dean melted a bit, Cas' eyes always seemed to have that affect on him

"Yeah Cas, it was great." He answered.

Castiel smiled wildly then returned to his food. Dean watched him for a moment, noticing that every now and again Cas would moan when he takes bites into the burger. 'I could get used to those sounds.' He thought.

They ate in silence, but not for long. After a couple of minutes Gabriel burst into the auditorium, singing loudly and purposely off key.

Dean cringes, "Gabe if you're going to sing like that, I'd recommend not to audition." He said with a smirk.

"You underestimate my abilities, Ken Doll." Gabe retorts. 

"Ken doll?" Dean asks.

Cas chuckles. "I think he's referring to your obnoxious attractiveness." Cas says. 

"Aww, you think I'm attractive, Angel?" 

Cas' chuckles, "I'm anti-social, not blind." He answers. Mentally kicking himself a bit for saying that out loud. 

Dean laughs, "Well, I'm flattered. You're quite a looker yourself." He says with his classic smirk and winks at Cas.

Castiel reddens, he's not really used to people, especially really hot people, complimenting him. And he could of sworn Dean was straight. 

"Alright, enough before I barf on the stage and make you two clean it up." Gabriel says.

Dean and Cas both chuckle, then Sam walks in Charlie and Jo trailing behind him.

"There you are." Sam says. "I swear I need to keep a leash on you." 

Gabriel raises and eyebrow, "If that's what you're into Sammy, I'll try anything once." He said with a wink.

Cas and Dean groan simultaneously, "Gabriel, is that really necessary to say in public?" Cas asks.

"Lighten up Cassie. Just because you don't get any doesn't mean I have to keep my sex life a secret." Gabe says, walking past him dragging Sam to the seats.

"Though that may be true, I would greatly appreciate not hearing about it." Cas replies.

"Fine." He says, sitting on Sam's lap. 

 

All the students start to pile into the auditorium, taking up the first three rows in the center section. 

Missouri walks in, CD player and a stack of sheet music in her hands. 

"Alright children, this audition is very simple. I have two songs here, you'll pick one, and practice it for about an hour. The songs are short, and simple, so you'll have plenty of time. You will sing the song straight through then sing with embellishment."

Missouri looked out and saw confused faces. Dean saw her frustration and stood up.

"Okay, basically learn the song, you're gonna sing it twice, once the way it's written, and once embellished, which means you change things up, notes, rhythm, whatever as long as it sounds good." He says, then turns to Missouri and gives her a smile.

"Exactly, and as you can see, current members of the choir are here, if you need help or someone to listen to you, ask them." She says placing the music and player on the piano. 

"Music's up here, and the tracks to the songs are on the CD. Get practicing!"

**********

Auditions went well, Dean spent most of his time helping Sam. (He was having trouble embellishing.) and Cas helped a lot of people. Both Jo and Gabe went to him to hear them. Gabriel got the hand of it, while Jo's needed work.

After auditions ended. Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Cas got into the Impala and headed to the Novak home. Dean pulled into the drive way and Sam and Gabriel jumped out of the car. 

"See you tomorrow Dean-o." Gabe said, practically dragging Sam into the house.

"Just make sure you two are ready when I get here in the morning." Dean yells back.

Cas turns to Dean, "today was.... Fun." He says smiling.

"Yeah." Dean responds. "It was." He chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you for the ride home. I really appreciate it." 

Dean smiles. "No problem. I can pick you up tomorrow when I get Samsquach, and his elf if you want." He says, with a bit of hope in his voice.

Cas seems to smile wide at that. "Thank you, I would love that, Dean." 

"Uh... Great!" Dean says, trying to return to his cocky self. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Angel." 

Cas reddens at his new official nickname.

"Yes, I guess you will." He say stepping out of the Imapla. "Goodnight Dean." 

Dean looks up at Cas, Green eyes meeting blue. "Night Cas." He says and then Cas shuts the door.

Dean waits until Cas gets into the house before he drives off. He can't help but think this is the best first day of school he's ever had.

*********

 

They're kissing on Dean's bed. Cas is on top of Dean, kissing and biting at his jaw.

"Cas." Dean moans, Cas just grunts in reply.

Dean starts to move his hips getting a bit of friction against Cas. 

Cas moves against him and moves up to kiss him. Dean weaves a hand into Cas' messy dark hair. They kiss and grind until Cas speaks. 

"Dean." He moans into Dean's mouth and that's all it takes. 

Dean wakes up, feeling a bit disoriented, but very aware of the stickiness in his boxers. He groans, head falling onto his pillow. This isn't the first time he's dreamt about him and Cas, it is the most intense however. 

He looks over to his clock. It's only 6:30 and he's doesn't have to pick up Cas, Sam, and Gabe until 7 so he can technically sleep for another fifteen minutes, but he decides against it, seeing that maybe he should take a cold shower before seeing Cas. 

He showers and changes, taking a bit more time than he'd like to admit deciding what to wear, and heads downstairs. It's quiet, which means that his father, John, has already left. (Not that he's that upset about that.) He makes lunch for him and Sam, knowing he's going to forget about it. And heads out the door.

He gets to the Novak house and sees Cas in the doorway facing away from him. Usually Cas wears a big trench coat that is about two sizes too big, but it's a bit to warm outside for it, so he's wearing black skinny jeans, that make his ass look amazing, and his favorite blue t-shirt that, even though Dean can't see them right now, make his eyes really stand out.

Dean just sits there for a bit, can't help but stare at Cas' ass, but then it starts to move so Dean snaps his eyes up, and they meet with those amazing blue ones. 

Cas smiles, reddening a bit. "Sam, Gabriel! Dean's here." He calls and exits the house.

"Hello, Dean." Cas says getting into the Impala, his voice seeming more deep and gravely that usual. For the highest tenor at the school, his voice is extremely deep. 

"Hey, Cas." He replies, immediately thinking about this morning, looking away quickly. 

"Did you sleep well?" Cas asks, as Sam and Gabe enter the Imapla

"I slept okay, how about you?" Dean replies, Trying to avoid talking about his sleeping.

"Cassie had a wet dream." Gabriel sings, then Sam elbows him in the side.

Dean's eyes widen looking over at Cas, who is bright red. 

"I.. Uh..." Cas stutters, obviously not knowing what to say. 

"It's okay, dude." Dean says, trying to make him feel better. "It happens to all of us." 

"Yes, of course." Cas replies quietly. "Let's just go then." 

Dean looks at Cas sadly then glares at Gabe, who just shrugs in response.

"What, you said it yourself, we all do it. I even recall you having one the last time I slept at casa de Winchester." He says with a chuckle.

Sam elbows him again. "Ow! Quit it Sammy!" 

"I will when you learn to keep you mouth shut." He responds. 

Dean looks nervously at Cas, who seems less embarrassed than before, so he decides to try and play it cool.

"See." He says, smiling at Cas. "Happens to everyone." 

Cas smiles at Dean, and Gabe rolls his eyes.

"Okay, wonderful, can we go now?" He says.

Dean starts to drive, "what's your problem? You have an early meeting with the lollipop guild?" He says, and Sam and Cas chuckle, the mood of the car ride lightening a bit. 

"I let that one slide this time, pretty boy."

Dean chuckles. "Whatever you say." And they drive off to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. Hope you guys like it! And I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!

The next few weeks all go really fast. They have auditions and callbacks for the musical. As expected Dean gets the part of Max Bialystock, and Cas Leo Bloom. Sam and Gabriel get the parts of Roger Debris and his "assistant" Carmen. And Anna, having an amazing Swedish accent, got the part of Ulla. Dean wasn't particularly happy about that, he's always had a feeling her and Cas were a thing, and now they're going to be romantic opposites. 

Between classes and clubs, Dean and Cas seem to spend all their free time together. If you had told Dean at the beginning of the year that he and Cas would end up being basically best friends, he would have laughed in your face. They sing, watch 'Queer as Folk' when they can, which Dean is completely obsessed with, and just hang out and get to know each other better. Dean has now learned that Cas has a five year old brother named Inais, who Dean is in love with. And Cas learned that Dean is bi, which Cas is very happy about. 

Their project for theater class was going amazingly, they have 'I'll Cover you' down perfectly, and Cas has the dialogue for the first scene they're doing, but he hasn't shown Dean yet cause he doesn't want to spoil anything for him. They were having trouble finding another scene, and they've been spending a lot of their time looking. They're not too worried though, since they still have time. 

 

Dean's at home watching 'Queer as Folk', excited he finally got to the end of the first season. A lot of the episode is about prom, which Dean actually has been thinking about lately. 

There's still a lot of time until prom and Dean wants to ask Cas, but he also thinks it's a crazy idea. Dean doesn't even know if he's gay, and even if he was he probably wouldn't want to go with Dean anyway. 

As Dean gets to the end of the episode he's so happy. Even though Brian turned down Justin, he showed up to the prom and shocked everyone with their dance. But right when he thought the episode ended a shocking twist happens that makes Dean scream at his laptop.

He quickly grabs his phone and dials Cas' number. 

"Hello." Cas' gravelly voice answers.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Dean exclaims. 

"What are you talking about?" Cas asks. "What Happened?" 

"Everything was good." Dean says. Tears forming while he speaks. "And they fucking do that!" 

"Dean, what's going on?" Cas asks, concern in his voice. 

"That dick bag just smashed Justin's head with a bat!" Dean finally says. 

Cas sighs, "Jesus Christ Dean, you scared the hell out of me! I thought something happened to you!" He yells into the phone. 

Dean eyes widen at Cas' statement, blushing a bit. "Oh... Sorry man, I didn't mean to freak you out. I just can't believe that they would end the season like that." 

Cas chuckles, "it's fine. I freaked out when it happened too." 

Dean collects himself and tries to regain is cocky attitude. "Well, it's nice to know you were worried about me, Angel." He says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

"I uh..." Cas stammers for a second. "I just don't want to end up failing our theatre project 'cause you went and got yourself killed or something stupid like that." He responds with a smirk. 

"Ha! If anyone's gonna kill me it's probably Missouri with all of her dance stuff." Dean replies, rubbing his shoulder thinking of drama rehearsal today. 

Cas laughs. "Come on, it's not that bad." 

"Well," Dean says with a bit of anger in his voice. "Not all of us can have like a billion years of dance training. I was lucky enough my dad let me get voice lessons from Missouri." 

Cas cringes a bit at that. "I know," he says. Remembering how Dean told him about his dad, and how obnoxiously homophobic he is. "Hey, how about I help you?" 

"Help me what?" Dean says. 

"With that dances. I basically have all my stuff down and Missouri's been teaching me the other dances too." 

Dean smiles. "You'd really help me?" He asks. 

"Of course." He says. "I can't have you look like an asshole up there. It'd make me look bad." He says with teasing in his voice. 

 

"Oh no! Wouldn't want that." Dean says with fake horror. 

"So, how about tomorrow?" Cas asks. "My parents are out all weekend so it'll be just you, me, and Inais." 

"Sounds great!" Dean says excitedly. 

 

"Okay." Cas says. Then he hears little feet padding into his room.

"Cassie! Dinner time!" Inais shouts. 

Cas chuckles. "Okay buddy." He says to his brother. "I gotta go Dean." 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks. 

"Yes. See you then." Cas says. 

"Yeah, bye Cas." Dean says then hangs up the phone. He falls back onto his bed and smiles, not noticing Sam standing in the doorway.

"You're so in love it's gross." He says, making Dean jerk up.

"Shut up Samsquach!" Dean yells. 

"Make me, jerk." Sam responds as he leaves. 

"Bitch!" Dean yells back before giving up and lying back down, too excited about tomorrow to care. 

 

***********

 

Dean wakes up at eight the next morning, which is surprising for a Saturday. He figures there's no point in trying to go back to sleep so he gets ready for the day. 

He spends way too much time trying to figure out what to wear. He decides on a black slightly form fitted t-shirt, with a green plaid shirt over, and his favorite pair of jeans. He also packs a pair of shorts, remembering they're planning on dancing. 

He takes a cold shower, which has seemed to be a frequent thing since he and Cas became friends. He gets dressed and heads into the kitchen, where John and Sam are eating breakfast. 

"You're up early." John says to his eldest son. 

"Yeah, couldn't fall back asleep." Dean answers, going to the fridge to get something to eat. 

"Well, I'm glad I didn't miss you. I have work out of town and I'll be gone for a few weeks." 

"Kay, I'll hold down the fort." Dean says. 

"So, I'll head out then." John says, getting up and ruffling sam's hair. "I'll see you boys in a few weeks." 

He grabs the duffle bag by the front door and leaves. 

"So..." Sam finally speaks, looking up from his textbook. "Are you excited for your date?" He asks. 

"It's not a date!" Dean says defensively, grabbing a few eggs from the fridge and puts them on a frying pan to cook. "He's just helping me out with the dances for the show." 

"Yeah whatever, can Gabe come over today?" Sam asks. 

"Sure Sammy, just don't let me catch you two doing anything when I get back." Dean says. 

"Maybe you should learn how to knock." Sam replies, getting up to go to his room. 

"Maybe you should warn a guy when you have your oompah loompah here." Dean shouts back at his brother. 

Dean finishes cooking his eggs sits down to eat and pulls out his phone, dialing Cas' number. 

"You're up early." Cas greets. 

"Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine." Dean responds. 

"Is that supposed to be a reference?" Cas asks. 

Dean smiles, happy Cas noticed he was referencing Justin's nickname. "Glad you noticed. What time should I come over today?" He asks. 

"You can come now if you want, like I said it's just me and Inais, and Gabriel's still asleep but I'm sure he won't be too upset." 

"Well, since I just told Sammy he could come here, I'm sure he won't hate me too much." Dean says. 

"Hey Cas, I'm heading to Sam's, don't wait up." Dean hears Gabe shout through the phone. 

"See." Dean says. 

"Well, now it's just me and Inais, so you can come now." Cas says. 

"Okay, I'll leave in a bit." 

"Alright Dean, I'll see you when you get here." Cas answers. 

"Bye Cas." Dean says, hanging up the phone. "Sammy!" he calls out to Sam. 

Sam peaks his head in the doorway. "Yeah?" 

"I'm heading to Cas' and Gabe just left there so he should be here soon." 

"Kay, have fun. And use protection!" He shouts running up the stairs. 

Dean goes to yell back at him, but realizes it's not worth it. He goes to his room packs his duffle bag with his shorts, dance shoes, some music books he knows Cas doesn't have, and the season two box of 'Queer as Folk' thinking if they have time maybe the could watch some. 

He heads to the Impala, throws his stuff into the passenger seat, and drives off to Cas' house. 

 

***********

 

Dean pulls up to the Novak home grabs his stuff and heads to the door and knocks. The door opens and shows Inais, which Dean is convinced he is what Cas looked liked as a kid, although he has yet to see any pictures. 

"Dean!" Inais shouts as he wraps his arms around Dean. 

"Hey kiddo!" Dean says with a big smile. "Where's your brother?" He asks. 

As he says that Cas runs down the stairs in just a towel. "Inais! Did you take-" he stops Dean in his tracks seeing Dean staring at him wide eyed with Inais still wrapped around him. 

"Cassie, Dean's here!" Inais says. 

"Yes, I can see that." Cas answers. "Uh... Just give me a moment." Is all he says before practically sprinting up the stairs to change. 

Dean chuckles, trying not to think about Cas wet half naked body, and instead turns his attention to Inais. "So kiddo, you wanna sing a song with me?" 

"Yes!" He shouts, running over to the piano. 

"Okay," he puts his bag down and takes the books out. "Pick your poison." He says.

Inais looks through the books. "This one!" He says, holding up the 'Suessical the Musical' music book. 

Dean laughs. "Good choice." He takes the book and turns to the song 'Alone in the Universe' and starts to play.

While playing he says the small monologue during the intro. 

"I've been guarding the clover for over a week. Getting laughed at, for thinking a dust speck can speak." 

Cas finishes changing and comes out from the top the staircase and sees Dean and Inais, and it makes his heart flutter seeing how much Inais likes Dean. 

"Well, let them all laugh, I'll try not to mind. For I've found something that they'll never find." Dean finishes the monologue and starts to sing. 

"There are secrets on a leaf. In the water, in the air."  
"Hidden planets tiny worlds all invisible."   
"Not a person seems to know, not a person seems to care."   
"There is no one who believes a thing I say."  
"But I'm fairly certain, at one time or other."   
"Great thinkers all feel this way." 

Cas smiles watching how Inais lights up when watching Dean sing. 

"I'm alone in the universe, so alone in the universe.  
"I've found magic, but they don't see it."   
"They all call me a lunatic, okay call me a lunatic."   
"If I stand on my own, so be it.   
"Cause I have wings, yes I can fly."   
"Around the moon, and far beyond the sky"   
"And one day soon, I know there you'll be."   
"One small voice in the universe, one true friend in the universe."   
"Who believes in me." 

Cas starts to come down the stairs as Dean finishes his part, and seeing him help Inais sing the next part. 

"I'm alone in the universe, so alone in the universe."   
"My own planets and stars are glowing. (Alone in the universe.)"   
"No one notices anything, not one person is listening."   
"They don't have anyway of knowing." 

Cas walks over to the piano and starts to sing with his brother, so Dean is able to sing his part. 

"Nobody knows that I have wings."   
"I have wings."  
"And I can fly."   
"I can fly." 

And all three of them song together. 

"Around the moon and far beyond the sky."   
"Well someday soon, you will hear my plea."   
"One small voice in the universe."   
"One true friend in the universe."   
"Please, believe in me." 

They finish and Cas starts clapping. 

"Great job, Inais I think you found a new singing partner." He says smiling at Dean. 

"Well, he's got a great voice, must run in the family." Dean says with one of his usual smirks. 

Cas blushes. "Okay kiddo..." Cas says, trying not to look at Dean. "Why don't you go play for a while, me and Dean have to practice." 

"Okay!" Inais says running out of the room. 

"So..." Cas says, running a hand through his still wet hair. 

"What do you wanna do? We could starts out with singing if you think it's too early for dancing." Dean says. 

"What? Are you scared to dance in front of me, Winchester?" Cas asks, with a smirk on his face. 

"You wish, Angel." Dean says, happy to see Cas blush at his nickname. "Just let me go change." Dean says, leaving to go to the bathroom he knows is upstairs. 

Cas walks over to the piano and sits on the bench. He sees the books Dean brought and notices that they're ones the he doesn't own. He looks at them and sees 'The Producers' book and pulls it out. 

He opens to one of his songs and starts to sing. 

"I'm certain if I fall in love. I'm lost without a trace." 

He smiles. Looking toward the bathroom for Dean. Then turns back to the piano. 

"But it's worth it, for that face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs they sing are:   
> 'Alone in the Universe' from Suessical the Musical and 'That Face' from The Producers.


End file.
